Realization
by Ciruno Rowe 'Augmented Conduit
Summary: Kamijou Touma, the unlucky carrier of the Imagine Breaker. You just can't get by a day without misfortune can't you? Of course now you have to bring a drunk man to his home with him telling the direction. Oh wait, he's not normal Summary sucks but you might as well give the story a chance. Slight interaction and battles with Touma and Cole and a gang. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Realization

**Disclaimer: I don't own To aru Majutsu or inFAMOUS**

* * *

Realization

"Such misfortunes…" Kamijou Touma muttered as he walked, half carrying half dragging the person on his shoulder. "Now I'm sure I'm going to fail the test tomorrow. This is really going to be a pain in the ass."

"Ehhhh, shouldn you chake it easy," the slurred voice spoke directly in his ears. The man he was carrying laughed for a moment waving a small bottle of beer. "You're young kiddo! Shoud relaaaax… Ahahaha!"

Touma let out a sigh as the man laughed loudly again. The man was drunk from the obvious reek of alcohol. The man's hair was shaved and he was dressed up in a formal suit. It was completely different from the normal student outfit that Touma was wearing. Awhile ago when he first met him he had that charm and was charismatic enough to get a discount on the diner he went. That he saw from while he was eating and just as he was about to finish, the man became unruly and was kicked out along with him due to a misunderstanding.

It wasn't the first time he met the man before though. He met him at July 19th, when Misaka showed her railgun to him. He didn't really do anything useful, only staring at the scene in the bridge and making witty comebacks as the two argued. At least that's what he heard from Misaka. His amnesia didn't help and Touma's not allowing anyone else to know about it. He also heard of more events of meeting him whenever he was being chased by biribiri.

But now this time he has to carry the man to his home. Why did he have to get himself involved? It wasn't his fault though. It was his right hand. The right hand that negated all fortunes that he will receive. Like the misfortune of being kicked out of the restaurant, forgetting his cell phone and wallet on said restaurant, not being able to eat, not being given the chance to study for the exams tomorrow, and now the responsibility to bring this drunken man to his home while he sleepily give directions.

"Okay we're close. Where do you live here again?" Touma asked in hope that he can finally just drop off the man at their home. It wasn't that he's worried about the man, but he was more worried about what events could happen. 'What if I was secretly activating a flag and end up in a yaoi route? What if this man was a target of another organization and he's going to be pulled in the crossfire again? Ah the misfortunes that would follow me,' Touma thought with sorrow as he waited for the answer.

The man seemed to calm down before laughing again. "I told you it was over there. On the right!" At least that's what Touma thought was he was trying to say. He watched as the man raised his hand and pointed. His eyes followed where it was pointed at and looked at the wall of a building. "Right there!"

Touma let out a sigh as the man's laughter roared across the area. Now that he looked around he looked like in some secluded parking lot. Minus the cars and add the strange shadows under the alleys. He felt more nervous as he examined his surroundings.

"I don't like this place."

"Oooo, the neighbors are here! Let's talk to them!" Touma turned to where the drunk was pointing. After the sight he saw, he knew that this was another one of those days where he had no luck at all.

Rough-clothed looking teenagers were approaching them from the shadows. There was four of them and they all look older than Touma, but younger than the drunk man. One of them had their hands under their jackets and Touma could see the bulge of a weapon under it. It was probably a knife, maybe a gun. But most gangs seemed to have a honour code to avoid using guns against other gangs. Yes, gangs have a honour code. Knives, arm braces, daggers, gauntlets and deadly melee weapons are allowed to use up to beat other people. But things such as guns and chainsaws? Only reserved for and against espers that aren't in gangs. Touma cursed as he looked around for an exit. No, there were only two ways out. One is the farther path where he would have to run just to reach it. No doubt that he'll be chased if he did that but he might escape. But the drunken man didn't seem to be in a state to run and Touma couldn't just leave him behind. The other path is through the thugs. That path is a suicidal path that was worse than the other choice.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" Touma gritted his teeth as he faced the thugs. The drunken man beside him had also started to stare at the arriving gang.

"How lucky, we have a student and an old man visitng," the rest of them chuckled and Touma began to think of the choices he can do. All out brawling wasn't an option. Touma could handle magicians and espers but gangs like these are hard to deal with. They simply overpower him right now in his current state. Stalling time by talking to them was a possible option. With the lack of anyone that can fight these delinquents he doubt there was a chance to win this confrontment. He was quickly pulled away from his concentration when the drunken man got off of him and staggered forward.

"Who ya callin old eh!" The drunk punched the air in front of him and almost tripped. "Sides… All of ya are ugleh! Ugly!"

Touma flinched from the insult. This was a really bad state to be in now. The thugs walked forward and Touma pulled the drunk man back. Apologizing right now for the elder's actions wasn't going to help and was probably only going to add anger to them. "Let's see how your lips talk after we smash it."

"Oooh, schary, schary. I can take you on all blindfolded!"

"Heh, grandpa thinks he can take us all? Ha!"

"Who does this guy think he is? The great Chuck? Ha!"

"You're just a bunch of idiots anyway! Kids these days are all stupid!" Touma momentarily thought of abandoning the drunk.

"Why you old man! We're the Valiant Gang and we'll make sure to mess you-"

"That's enough information."

The moment the thugs took another step, the drunk man beside Touma did something very strange. In a swift motion that took less than a second, he raised his hand and electricity flashed around the man's raised arm. A large arc of electricity travelled from his arms and into the thugs. A small explosion of electricity occurred and the thugs were covered by arcs of lightning. It kinda reminded Touma of Biribiri's electrical sparks and Railgun combined, but less potent and more focused on horizontal discharge. That was what Touma was thinking at the moment. Then came his reaction.

"Huh?"

Touma's mouth slightly opened as the man pulled back his arm, a blue orb of electricity forming on the same arm. Then he threw it forward, the rocket like projectile slamming into the center of the group. A small stalagmite of ice burst out the moment it came in contact with the thugs. Four of the thugs on the center were instantly encased in ice and the last thug was pushed back from the impact.

"Eh?"

The surviving thug seemed to think that their current target weren't exactly vulnerable and began to back away. It was only a moment before he turned away and ran, but he was still in reach. The drunken man only formed out some sort of arc of electricity in his hands before throwing it forward. A leash of lightning travelled through the air and connected to the thug's back. Touma's jaw fully opened as the thug was pulled backward by the electric hook. The thug soared through the air for a moment before tumbling down in front of Touma. Then the drunked man kneeled down and lowered his hand on them. At the moment his hand made contact, arcs of lightning restrained him down the ground. The man stood up and faced Touma with what was a smile. Touma only continued mouth agape.

"Hey, thanks kid for your support. Couldn't have gotten them without your assistance. Well actually I could, but it would be much more annoying to find them without you."

Touma's mind was confused, the man was just drunk awhile ago. He reeked and he was staggering around almost falling to the ground. But now the man was acting like as if he was a shonen hero's master. The slurs in his voice was gone and now the 'drunken' man was acting calmly. But he regained his composure and pointed at the man. "Y-You weren't really drunk!? And you used me to… find these guys!?"

"Oh yeah, I thought you'd figured it out? You know we did this before, right? Last time we did improvise though. Yeah, I probably should've warned you."

"Wh-What do you mean -" Touma trailed off. His panicked expression disappeared and was replaced with a sudden serious one. He covered his temples with his right hand as he remembered his loss of memories. "I think I might've forgotten-"

"Think fast!"

In less than a second, Touma moved his right hand and held it forward. Just in time to catch a circular bolt of electricity launched by the man. The sound of shattering glass was heard in the background as the hand negated the projectile. Another bolt launched out of the man's hands this time heading towards Touma's feet. Instead of using his right hand to block the attack, the student jumped back to avoid it. The bolt simply fizzled out upon making contact with the ground.

The man wasn't done yet. He threw out his arm forward, and a large blue orb of electricity spiralled towards Touma. Its swirling pattern made it difficult for Touma to predict where the projectile was about to hit, but somehow his right hand caught it. The electric rocket fizzled out as Touma's ability took effect. The student readied himself for another attack while the 'esper' in front of him stared at him.

"Yup, you're still good as always Imagine Breaker," the man lowered his arm and the arcs of electricity vanished. "Oh well. Do you still remember my name?"

"Umm…" Touma fumbled through his recent memories for this man's name. No one told him about this man's name. Even the Heaven Canceller doctor didn't talk about him. No events happened that reminded him of the man's name. No pieces of information that would remind him of-wait. The urban legends.

The urban legend that speaks of the man who uses lightning. A man that at every full moon, trigger an electrical explosion around him. A man who was the first, not the strongest, but first Level 5. Some say he's not as strong as the other Level 5s when he normally fights, but he can become severely powerful in a matter of seconds and he was growing his powers steadily for each month. There were also other rumors about him being able to use ice or flames, but not both. Having just witnessed the use of cyrokinesis, Touma concluded that this was indeed the Level 5, Cole MacGrath.

"Your name is Cole, Cole MacGrath," Cole seemed to smile at the answer. "And you're one of the first espers in Academy City."

"Half-Yes and no. I never did tell you my name but I guess you figured out from the rumours. Oh and I'm not an esper," Touma blinked at the response. The man formed what seemed to be orbs of white electricity on his hands and began juggling them. How Cole can do that Touma did not know but he was more interested in what he said next. "I'm a conduit. And my name 'was' Cole MacGrath. But I had my name changed legally."

Cole snatched the rest of the electric orbs and pointed his finger at himself. "My new name is Tabikake. Misaka Tabikake, and I hear a lot of you from my daughter."

Touma's mind went blank for a moment. He only stared at the 'conduit', who was grinning like a maniac and staring intently at him. Then he momentarily imagined Misaka's appearance. Then he thought about their powers. Their 'electrical' powers. He compared the two electric users for a bit. Then he regained his composure, a small smile forming on his face. It disappeared when he shouted.

"YOU'RE BIRIBIR'S FATHER!?"

* * *

**Welp, crappy end. Crappy story.**

**I had this idea a long time in my mind. This idea happens to be part of a possible story and a must couple that I really want to see. Yup, Misaka Tabikake is Cole MacGrath. Don't know the implications that could occur in the To aru verse that much but I'm going with it. Come on, Cole deserves more than Trish right? With all his sacrifice I mean?**

**I'm also going with the 'Ray Sphere Radiation is actually the AIM Field that is controlled to a level that will not harm anyone anymore'**

**Oh and this Cole MacGrath could either be:**

**1) Canon Good Cole who survived the RFI and becomes combined with it and sent to parallel world**

**2) Neutral Cole who not only defeated the Beast, but allowed the Beast's powers to be given to him so that he can be strong enough to use the RFI in a larger scale, but ends up surviving and being sent to parallel world**

**3) Survivor Cole, a Cole that is still training for the Beast. It has not arrived in Empire City yet but he is still training. Could be Evil or Good.**

**Cole and Touma might be OOC and the gang's existence maybe weird but I really want to post this story already. Also Merry Christmas people! The world hasn't ended yet, (which might be connected to the Death Battles not releasing the Goku vs Superman death battle) so I have to work on my other projects in school.**

**Anyone, I enjoy reviews and whoever's reading this probably enjoys one of these franchises. Please review and give out your opinion on this. Don't be shy. Also, thanks to Rigorin for inspiration. You might know him as the creator of the other oneshot in this crossover section and you might want to check out his other works too**

**Goodbye for now.**


	2. Good Karma - Hero's Introduction

**Okay faithful readers, first things first. I have selected two options from the three choices. You'd figure them out while reading but I just want to point out a couple of things.**

**Firstly, Cole will have his pyrokinetic and cryokinetic powers together. You people played the game before and you saw how you can have all the powers once you beaten the games in both ending? (Wish there was a feature you can replay the game with all powers though). I see no reason for Cole not to have them both since they did make him stronger. It's also possible to manipulate temperature and form these elements with the right ionic manipulation. Ionizing air and supercharging them, stopping all movement of electrons. Besides, there are restrictions to them here in Academy City.**

**Another thing, I'm giving Cole his old powers back too. Remember good ol Gigawatt Blades? The Overload Burst and the Arc Lightning? And Karmic Overload? Yes those four will be back. Then again those four are the only abilities I could remember from the game that's not in the sequel (Maybe the Megawatt Rocket's graviton effect too). His fire and ice powers from All Stars would also count. His oil slick and giga punch attack from that fighting game ripoff (It might be a ripoff but its trying to be different) would be added.**

**Secondly, Cole here would be a bit more bipolar here, and has a standing relationship with someone. If you read the first chapter, you'd understand this one.**

**Disclaimer: Alladin and Ugo: The author does not own the to aru series nor the inFAMOUS franchise.**

**On to the fan fic!**

* * *

**Good Karma - Hero's Introduction**

**Suggested BGM - To aru majutsu OST 1 Yochou or any other choice**

It was night under on a city full of skyscrapers. On the streets there are barely any cars around right now. Instead there are a lot of students around, either on dates or just heading home, with the addition of few adults. Signifying its title, Academy City's population was 80% students. 60% of the student population however has a slight amount of psychic ability developed by the Power Curriculum Program, one of the factors that makes Academy City popular to the world. Academy City's technology compared to the other world, is simply too superior.

That's why the US and many other countries are trying to uncover Academy City's secrets. And as such, that's why trespassers are handled quite well. With its Espers, Antiskill and Judgement, Academy City is a secure city from any sort of magicians and student espers or other types of attackers. Most of the time… Lately there has been incidents connected to an unlucky boy who can negate any ability and a feisty electromaster.

But this seemed to be one of those days where incidents aren't happening. For the past few days, it was relatively calm in Academy City. No attacking of the mages, no attacks from some sort of government from the outside. All seemed peaceful.

"So that's what it means translated…"

A certain Kamijou Touma was enjoying that serenity by going out. Although it wasn't one hour after he left did he realize he forgot his phone and wallet, had to walk back and miss the bus before discovering he left his bag. It was daily occurrence for Touma to receive all that streak of misfortune. Right now he cracked his phone again and was now walking home, tired from the day.

"This song is so fitting then. Too bad the lyrics aren't in my language. At least there's translators. " Touma let out a sigh as he continued to listen to the MP3. He somehow won it as a prize as being a 1000th customer to a shop, but it wasn't much of a prize. It was horribly outdated compared to today's tech. But Touma decided to keep it. Besides, it was keeping him entertained. Using it on the bridge was a good idea too. "_My heart is poor, is there hope for me_-"

"There you are!" Touma halted walking. He knew who that was and he didn't want to meet her now. But if he ignored her now then things would go bad.

"Fine…" Touma lazily looked back. "Ah, Biribiri. How's it going?"

"I have a name! Don't call me Biribiri!" In a few seconds a strong bolt of electricity was heading for Touma. He raised his right hand just in time to block it. The electric blast dissipated into nothing. "My name is Misaka Mikoto!"

"Hey! It's night already! Can't you give me a break? It's as if you're assigned daily to hunt me down!"

"I wasn't looking for you today! But since you're here." Sparks emitted ominously from Mikoto's hair. Touma barely managed to block the lightning that came from the sky. But like the girl's previous attacks, they didn't work against his right hand. "Let's have a duel!"

"It's already night and tomorrow's school. When would you stop challenging me?"

"Then I'll make this quick! Once I win, you'll never-"

Mikoto suddenly stopped talking. She was now staring at the area behind Touma, seemingly having heard something. Confused, Touma turned around to look, but there was nothing on the intersection at the end of the bridge. A strong wind blew some nearby trash. Knowing Academy City, the cleaning robots would get rid of that soon.

It was as if a storm was coming. He did NOT wish to fight birbiri under a storm. Maybe he can escape this. Running or suddenly leaving was not an option as that will snap Mikoto's thoughts back to fighting. Maybe he can talk his way out. No that wouldn't work either.

"Hey, you hear something?" Touma asked curiously. "What is it?" The only other event that happen, that might be something the girl would have to hunt down. And then Touma will be spared from another duel.

"Yeah… Nothing important!" But he's never lucky. "As I was saying let's have a fight right now!"

"Wait biribiri, do you have a father named Cole MacGrath."

Mikoto was silent for a moment. Touma waited for an answer. But the silence continued on for a full minute.

"Ah hey?"

"He's not..." Electricity cackled out of Mikoto's hair. "MY FATHER!" Another lightning from the sky close by made Touma jump back.

"Sigh… _I don't want to apologize anymore, I'm tired of always regretting_."

…

Although an electric battle would soon occur in that bridge, another one was going to erupt on the area close by. This one however would have the power of gunfire with the battle. There's one man who was not a student walking around the area. He was not an esper and he certainly not a mage, but is capable of great feats. And he's been here for awhile.

"Darn it, am I lost again? How can one direction be so confusing?" A man with a buzz cut walked around the dark streets. He was sporting track pants which sported a White Union Jack symbol with several rips. As his upper apparel, he wore a yellow courier jacket alongside a sling bag, with large baton like weapon on his back. Despite that he wasn't attracting attention yet. "Maybe I should start climbing skyscrapers again… Nah, it just says go to the parking lot on the east."

The man's name was Cole MacGrath. He was a freak. A terrorist. A villain. A hero. The Prime Conduit. The Demon of Empire City. Kessler. At least that's what he can remember from his memories. His memory has never been on his side.

With him waking up in this place years ago, he immediately made a title of himself by helping others. His first few weeks here were a bit rough, having to deal with problems such as language barrier and being considered a trespasser. But in a way they were all resolved upon direct meeting with Aleister. Cole was still unsure of his history buth he knew he had trained to fight the Beast. He knew Kessler was him from the future. And he knew his best friend was Zeke and Trish died. And he knew he encountered Kuo. But, he didn't know what time he lost his memories or if he faced the Beast before.

But there certainly was no Beast here. There was a New York City that has the nickname Empire City and looked like the place. But after examining the date, he discovered it was just a few years before the Ray Sphere Blast. If Cole snooped around in there, he might mess up the future too badly since Kessler was around. That would be bad. His only theory was that he got sent back to the past a few years and was now stuck here. Maybe even give a chance to change the future for the better.

How he was sent back Cole had no clue. Maybe it was from Kessler's time travel abilitiy? And when he was sent back from he had no clue. He could've been sent right when he first encountered the Beast or if he faced it before but lost his memories.

Recently, he actually had flashbacks about The Beast creating a blast of energy that tore a city, but that could be part of the memory Kessler showed him from his vision. There were also flashbacks of New Marais, Cole triggering some sort of variation of the Ray Sphere, and two images of two girls that still left him confused. He didn't know why New Marais was on his memory. He also had a weapon now, the Amp, which was crafted for him during his time here, and a chain like weapon which he can give out electricity to. He quickly got used to the two as if he was destined to use it. But there was one memory Cole figured out compared to the others.

That one was when he uses a large version of the Blast Shards. A piece of item that Cole enjoyed using. The using of 'Blast Cores' was now a monthly deed for Cole. Every full moon when Cole seemed to have a thirst for more electricity than usual, he would be given directions by an 'anonymous friend' to the Blast Core. He might have to use his abilities (The new ones too) in order to find the next Blast Core. Cole theorized that whoever was in the Windowless Building was behind this but he didn't venture too much on the matter. Aleister did remind him of Kessler after all, and conversing with him might make his mind ache more than it should.

Then it began to rain. Students under the sun begin to run or use umbrellas and Cole's speciality was revealed. It was only a shower at first, but then it began to rain heavily. Regardless of that, his power was still revealed.

As the raindrops fell, his power ran rampant in a small field around him, zapping almost all liquid that dare approach him. Yet the electricity didn't scatter too far and didn't reach the traffic lights as he crossed the street. It was merely electrocuting the area around him, like some sort of aura. That was an annoying thing for Cole. Despite mastering his electrokinesis, water was always a nemesis to him, albeit a weaker one but still a hindrance. Who could've thought of that? The man who can use the power of the storm, weak against the water. Shouldn't it be the other way around? But then again his electricity was still effective against water.

Cole let out a sigh. It was a tiring day today. He just wanted to find this Blast Core and go to bed. Maybe test out his new power a bit. In the past months he received a couple of pyrokinetic and cryokinetic abilities(Wasn't his abilities just electricity and magnetism?). Maybe watch a movie while drinking a couple of bee-

Cole was shaken off his thoughts when he sensed an electrical signature. Just as he sensed that he heard a loud noise, making him turn to the source. He didn't see anything. But suddenly he was knocked away by a force.

…

The impact was strong. Cole's body was sent tumbling down the streets, rolling several meters before stopping. The conduit was on his knees for a moment, almost getting up, but then he fell down. A faint trickle of blood was slowly pouring out of his head. He was still, but he was definitely alive.

The invisible force that rammed Cole revealed itself, deactivating some sort of holographic ability. It was an armoured personal carrier, the ones usually used for war. But it was right here on Academy City somehow. Somehow it had snuck in and attacked a civilian of the city.

Cole was still unmoving.

Six men, fully armored, exited the vehicle and approached Cole's prone body. Three of them carried light machine guns, one a rocket launcher, one some sort of briefcase, and the last one carrying a shotgun. One opened the briefcase opened it and took out a syringe. He turned back and motioned for his group to get close.

"Everyone be prepared! We just need this blood sample and that irradiated glowing stone." The one with the shotgun shouted, seemingly the commander. "Then were done with this place. You, get his blood!"

Cole's left arm twitched.

"We knocked him down already." One with the machine gun muttered. "We have enough time."

"Don't get cocky! This guy might be one of the weaker Level 5s but he's still a human!"

"Even with our firepower he'll probably be able to beat us up if we don't hurry." The Rocket Launcher carrier added.

"Exactly! So we better hurry. Up…" The commander trailed off as a brief flash of blue filled the area. Cole had just unleashed his power. "Shit."

All eyes laid on the source. Cole was now up on his feet, blue blades of lightning slowly fading from his hands. The one carrying the syringe was down on the ground, occasionally twitching, the electricity having bypassed his armor. The other machine gunner was also on the ground, unmoving. Cole removed the syringe stuck on his arm and crushed it, the liquid turning to ice before shattering. "Wow, what they said was right. Pretending to be dead allows you figure out what your attacker wants from you."

"And he's up. Commander! Where's the backup!?"

"They'll be arriving shortly! We're going with plan B now! On formation!" The group formed a line to defend against Cole.

"I didn't sign up for this…" The second machine gunner muttered.

"Haven't been attacked like that for awhile." Cole remarked as he dusted himself. "You another group who wants to find out my secret or use me as a test subject? You people don't look like the FBI. Maybe the government?"

The remaining four backed up and two raised their light machine guns. The commander raised his arm in anticipation as Cole just watched them. Then blue electricity coursed through Cole's arms and he swung his hand upwards.

"OPEN FIRE!"

A lone barrier of ice instantly formed in front of the conduit, large enough to obstruct a human figure. The machine gun bullets pelted the ice barrier, but the most the bullets were blocked. The barrier itself was dense, but machine guns were machine guns and in seconds they shattered the ice barrier. But Cole was not behind it. Only another small pillar of ice was behind it,.

"Where did he go?" The second machine gunner asked in confusion.

"Up there!" The commander shouted.

Indeed Cole was up in the air. With the use of magnetism, Cole was slowing his descent to the ground. With one palm in front of him producing a wall of cold and electric energy and the rest of his limbs pouring electricity out. The men from below recovered quickly and raised their machine guns to fire. But the bullets were simply blocked by the shield, not even harming Cole. In fact, more electricity seemed to surround his arms because of that. The rocket launcher carrier noticed and raised his weapon.

The loud sound that followed alerted everyone. But Cole already noticed the rocket launcher. He cut off his shield of frost and pushed that palm forward just as it fired. Small icicles formed in front of him before being thrown forward by a shockwave. The icicles pelted the group and scratched their armor but the move that dealt the most damage was the rocket redirected by the shockwave. The blast of explosion knocked away the four men, damaging their armor. And seeing that they were already down, Cole landed in the middle of the group, ready for what happens next.

"Everyone get up! We can still fight!" Cole turned his attention to one optimistic machine gun carrier. Before said person can recover and fire, Cole leaped forward and swung his amp down at him, knocking him back to the ground. Before he can get back up, the man found himself restrained by restraints made out of electricity. He tried to struggle, but his restraints didn't allow him to get free.

"Three down, three to go," Cole muttered before suddenly rolling to his side. A rocket streaked sailed through the air and slammed into the building close by. He formed an orb of frost and electricity, scaring the rocket launcher carrier and making him take cover behind the car. Cole smirked and twisted around, firing the frosty rocket at another soldier who just got up. The second machine gunner was hit in the chest by the rocket. The man's armor did nothing as in a second, ice now encased the man. The raindrops simply made him freeze faster. "That's one good thing about water I guess."

Cole's focus went back to the rocket launcher, his arms channelling electricity on his hands. Then with seconds of charging, he released the energy gathered as a large burst of blue electricity. The overloaded burst of lightning reached the car and scattered electricity, reaching the person hiding and destroying his Rocket Launcher. Then the car detonated. The resulting explosion knocked away the man and Cole watched in awe. The flaming vehicle lit up the now dark streets and landed on its back. Armor or not, a car explosion is not something anyone would be recovering soon. But the flames would be put out soon. Nothing for Cole to worry about.

Cole let out a radar pulse to locate the last member, but he sensed enemies approaching. He turned around just as the sounds of tire hissing out became louder. Three fully armored vehicles were heading his way, larger than the humvee. Cole can take them on, but he risked injury for that and he wanted to finish this quick. And he has a plan.

"Can't deal with them. Too risky to fight them all at once. Besides, they might escape."

Cole lowered his arms, gathering energy into them. He did this before, and in fact has been a trademark move of his, with it capable of taking out specific targets and not harming civilians. In fact he developed it so that he only needed half the energy he required and can even use it on a small area around him. Cole swung his arms forward as the air around him froze, the same time the vehicles were within a 7 meter distance. Small but sharp pillars of ice grew out of the ground following a straight path, freezing the water on the ground and easily hitting the vehicles.

When the vehicles were struck, they were only slowed down by the ever increasing amount of icicles but not damaged. Then the cold settled in and the vehicles began to freeze, similar to the water. In seconds the three vehicles were encased in a 10 cm layer of very solid ice. Now Cole was no sloth and he developed all his abilities, be it electrokinesis or cryokinesis. In fact Cole has been mastering magnetism lately, now capable of lifting vars with one hand. When he uses freezing attacks, he always makes sure that the ice that forms are always hard. Albeit they melt like ice, but no one can escape easily from being frozen. Unless you're the god of war or a guy with an AK47-

Cole let out another radar pulse to confirm that the enemies caught were alive. He didn't kill anyone yet and he was going to make it that way. He turned around to the last survivor.

"Die you son of a bitch!"

The commander shouted out loud as the conduit turned around. Only to face his shotgun and receive a burst of it. The shotgun burst pierced through Cole's torso, ripping through the courier jacket and making the conduit step back. The commander smiled as Cole's face had a pained expression from the blood being released from the wound. But he didn't fall down, and in fact the man was just standing there staring at his wound annoyed. The commander's hope of getting out of this one disappeared.

"Why aren't you down on the ground yet!?" The commander shouted as he fired a second shell, this burst was barely avoided by Cole, who rolled away. Despite his injury his movement was still the same from before.

"Well guns don't really keep me down," Cole stated calmly as he rolled away from a third shell. "But a shotgun is still painful. You should be aware that all Level 5s can take bullets and somehow block it you know."

"Level 5. But how are you surviving it now!?" A fourth shell found its way on Cole's right arm, ripping through fabric and opening a large wound. But the arm wasn't torn away. The gushing blood didn't seem to affect Cole too much. "How is your arm not flying away right now!?"

"Haven't you heard of opposing forces? Like magnets? When positive meets positive or negative meets negative they repel? Well I can't take any damage from falling since I soften my landing, can you figure it out from there?" Cole shook off his right hand, electricity slowly regenerating it. Then he raised it at a nearby lamppost. The electricity from it was drained into him, and all the blood in Cole's body vanished. A lightning from the sky struck an area close to them but it was grounded. It wasn't his power, it was simply mother nature showing off. "Think of an aura that pushes outwards. That's why I can survive a burst of bullets right at my chest. Of course I also have regenerative properties so that can explain most of it."

Cole swung his hand forward, throwing an orb of frost at the commander. The commander's attempt to dodge prevented him from being frozen, but the small pillar of icicle that formed knocked him back. Cole quickly followed up with two swings of his amp, then a punch that sent the commander crumpling. He managed to fired once, the shell struck Cole but he quickly recovered. In a second the commander was knocked down the ground by a weapon. He tried to get up only to feel the end of the amp pinning his neck.

"Alright, you better start talking." The weapon pinning him tightened. "Who do you- Nah, that's not a good question. Why were you trying to recreate me? Or so I heard."

"You really think I'll talk to you? Freak." The amp loosened and the commander smirked. "What's the matter? Upset I called you a thing?"

"No, not really." A single small bolt of icicle pierced the commander's arm. He let out a pained grunt but kept his mouth shut. The man who has him pinned continued. "Just thinking of how there are so many ways you can interrogate a man with ice and electricity. I mean, I can pierce your body and then, with the touch of my hands, heal you and affect your brain to thinking of bliss. Then I completely fill your world with pain. Then I heal you again. Of course that's just one option, think you can get out of this one buddy?"

"Well I guess one of us isn't going to be in the world of the living for long."

"I don't plan to kill you."

"Fire now Scope!"

Cole bore a confused look for a moment. Then the sound of a loud gunshot filled the air. It was followed by the man dropping to the ground, his weapon falling away uselessly. The commander stared at the rain for a moment. Then he stared at the man. When he didn't move for a full minute the commander finally breathed out. Then he chuckled.

"Victory. Killing a Level 5 won't matter." The commander muttered as he pulled out a syringe. "We can recreate him as long as we get the blood sample." He jabbed the syringe into Cole's right arm.

…

"Mission accomplished commander?" The driver of the inconspicuous van asked. "Where's the rest of the team?"

"Knocked out. We're leaving, start the engine." The commander plopped into the van's seat, taking note of three vans around it. They all held soldiers. He let out a sigh and held out a vial in front of his hand. "But with this thing, it's worth it. Now get us out of here recon. Scope's already heading for the energy source. We'll pick Scope up on the way."

"But what about the rest of the troops? Are we really just leaving-"

"A small sacrifice for the better of mankind. Move, now!"

"Yes sir."

The engine whirred to life and a female soldier closed the door, the commander giving a nod at her. The van began to move and the commander looked back briefly, the body of the level 5 still there. He couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

The van began to accelerate, leaving behind the man. Something was wrong.

The sky was darker now for sure. And the clouds are parting to reveal… what is a red moon.

* * *

**Again, I feel like this chapter needs more. Oh well I wanted to post this before Monday so here it is.**

**Man I've been using the red moon lately as an excuse for evil cole. Oh well. Maybe then I can write some excuse for that.**

**Yup, battle of Good Karma. Mostly just Cole MacGrath showing off his cryokinesis. Bit of Mikoto and Touma interacting. Nothing else much. Maybe in the next chapter I'll continue on with some plot that I've been making and not just gorge you with fight scenes. But hey, this counts as a continuation. Sides, at least this isn't a oneshot anymore. Oneshots are easier to make though.**

**Though I'm a bit constricted on how to use Cole properly, I'm still having second thoughts on whether I should add Kessler's powers on him or his vampire powers. Adding the Beast's powers would be too much. Anyway it's not a matter of giving powers, it's a matter of developing your powers in a way. Even with Cole's abilities he should be capable of creating them like that if he gets the proper training.**

**Heck I don't see any reason why Cole can't self heal himself as fast as draining lightning at the cost of consuming his own electricity. Sacrificing electricity for self healing I mean. But meh, balance issues for the game.**

**Oh and yeah, our mysterious Blast Core handout person has a hidden identity. Next Chapter**

**_By then the Commander has issued an order to stop all his troops and form a defensive line. He wasn't positive that they would all survive, but maybe with enough force they would mow him down. If that doesn't work, Scope was already contacted. If a tank piercing sniper bullet can knock him down the first time, they'll simply have to do that again._**

**_Several meters away from them was the flaming wreck of the last van. It didn't seem to have any survivors, conscious ones at least. They might still be alive, but the flames might cut off their supply of oxygen. Maybe it could've also killed the man? No, that would be anti-climatic. Level 5s can survive those attacks._**

**_"You idiots have no idea at all who you're dealing with." Then a human figure walked out of the wreck. Completely covered in flames and electric sparks, the level 5 from before walked out of the blast unfazed. "They never learn, always sending people like these to me. So damn annoying. Wonder if I should kill you all right now? Maybe if you beg for your life, I'd spare-"_**

**_"OPEN FIRE!"_**


	3. Sparky, meet Smokey

**Not sure if I'm gonna make this canon to my current arcs. But hey I'll go with it. For now take a break from the Cole express, and enjoy a bit of Delsin in Seattle. **

**I do not own inFAMOUS or To aru Majutsu no Index.**

…

The streets of Seattle weren't that busy this day. The streets that were usually filled with cars and DPU checkpoints had only DUP checkpoints. Despite that, the sidewalk still held the large amount of civilians. All of them watched by city cameras.

Of course when there were security cameras there was the DUP. The DUP agents use their authority to maintain the city and protect it from dangers. Each of them was different from the normal civilians, wearing some sort of full body armor and being more intimidating. The civilians didn't react much. They only allowed themselves to be led to the checkpoints, aware that they're not the conduits they were looking for. Conduit however was not the term the DUP calls them. They prefer to refer to them as bioterrorists.

"G-6 Clear."

On one of the sidewalks close to a DUP squad was a young teenager, Asian in appearance. Compared to everyone else, she stuck out due to her school uniform outfit. The brown haired girl was acknowledged by the DUP with only a nod or a 'hey'. She also responded the same way and despite her Japanese appearance she was very fluent in English. But she always does so in a bored tone and half the time she was looking elsewhere.

She is not a normal kid. She is not a normal civilian. Her name is Misaka Mikoto. She is an esper. Completely different from a conduit. She is a level 5, and is the third strongest of all espers. She is capable of handling an army attacking her.

"Being sent here as a representative of Academy City to assist in defending these places from terrorists," Mikoto muttered to herself. "Kuroko would be a better choice for capturing. Why would I have to do this..."

"G-7 Clear."

Mikoto looked back to the speaker. She didn't have to hear his voice to figure out he was talking to someone distant. She can sense and track the electric currents anyway. It was one of the DUP squads patrolling the area, close to the checkpoint. They acted a bit like her. They were alert, tense, but she can sense the feeling of boredom. Mikoto was bored.

She thought about moving to another location in the city to see if there was actually any terrorist elsewhere. Her abilities could be put to use much more efficiently that way. Mikoto began walking away, letting out a yawn as she progressed. It wasn't even a quarter of a minute when one of the alleyways combusted into flames.

"What the-?" Mikoto was shaken by the blast's sound but she was recovering. And so were the DUP officers around him. "Terrorists?" Electricity briefly cackled around Mikoto's hair in anticipation of attackers jumping out with machine guns. They never came.

The DUP agents close by were already heading towards the alleyway. But they were doing so slowly and cautiously. Mikoto thought about charging in first, to track down and beat the attackers. No, she already had a bad relationship with the DUPs calling her a freak (indirectly of course, unless they want a railgun up their arse). She wasn't going to hog their glory. Last time she did that with a fast running pickpocket they can't catch most of them treated her as if she killed one of them.

"Maybe I'll let them have their fun for now," Mikoto decided. "Besides, these are trained soldiers with advance weapons. They can do this without me."

…

"And I thought they can handle the terrorist." Mikoto calmly stated as the figure on the alleyway turned to her. "Pyrokinesis is a pretty nifty ability."

The figure was human (Of course, what would it be, a humanoid thieving raccoon?). He wore a beanie and outfit that looked casual enough. He didn't look like a terrorist at all. The only odd detail about him is the chains on his hand which he had been using as a weapon earlier. Yup, he looked like your regular 24 year old Native American.

"You ever thought about how much damage you can make with pyrokinesis? It's so destructive when used by the wrong people."

He shrugged. "You could say that. I can do other things than that though. You should go home kid, this isn't a place for people like you."

"Don't call me a kid! I'm turning 16 this year!" Mikoto's temper slipped. But her composure quickly returned. "And don't think I'm a normal person like these people. I can beat them up as fast as you can too, maybe faster."

"So they're getting you people in the military now? You a daughter of a general officer or something?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Huh, I thought you were with your attitude. Then how did you get your position?"

Despite having injured so many people, he was acting so casual. Then again, Mikoto was in no position to judge. She did that before several times before when turning annoying gangs into fried pests. Electricity briefly cackled on her hair.

"Does that answer your question?"

"So you're a conduit too? I thought that flame guy was the last one here."

"Conduit? No, I'm an esper," Mikoto's hair let a burst of electricity nearby to prove her point. "And a more powerful one then you could possibly be. I watched your fight with these guys. No wonder they lost."

"Esper? Is that some sort of code for an organization?" The teen had released the helmet with the camera he was holding. "What is up with the DUP nowadays?"

"If you're not an esper you must be a gemstone," Mikoto fished out a coin from her pocket. "Are you familiar with the concept of a railgun?"

"Those things that fire out of cannons? Are you saying?"

"Yes, I can fire objects at more than the speed of sound," Mikoto placed her coin back. "But that would be overkill. If I can destroy a car with a coin, what do you think I can do with larger objects?"

"Cool, maybe I can try doing that later when I'm done with you." Mikoto was a bit unnerved by that statement. She recently heard about a rogue esper 'devouring' other espers to gain abilities. In fact that rogue esper had took on armies and drop kicked helicopters. Was that person this one? No, he was reported to be finished at that New York Incident. "But I can skip that part. Can you let me go?"

"I've been sent here for business. I am not going to let you go. Surrender now and you won't get hurt."

"Kiddo, don't you think you're the one that's going to be hurt?"

"Don't call me kid! I'm taking you down now!"

"Kid, I'm warning you," the man said with a colder tone. "Don't bother. I'm not someone you can beat up."

"Don't underestimate me! I can handle armies!"

Mikoto gathered electricity into her hand, and then she threw it forward. The smile on the man's face had vanished as the projectile headed towards him. But before it reached him, his whole body turned black and red, turning into some sort of fiery element. He moved to the side at such a fast speed that the projectile had missed him entirely.

He briefly reformed there as a normal human but the terrorist quickly turned back. And he was heading towards her! Mikoto let loose bolts of electricity around her, defending herself from all angles. That made the man halt just a meter away from the field of lightning. Mikoto cut off the lightning just as the man pulled out his chain to strike.

Flames covered that chain around his wrist and he swung it forward. It looked like some sort of flaming whip that was designed to strike flesh viciously. And it was heading towards her. But it never reached Mikoto. The chain hovered for a bit in the air, seeming pushed back by some sort of invisible force. There was a confused expression on the man's face, then realization.

"Hold on, electricity. That means-"

"Yes, it's magnetism," Mikoto's hand simply touched the chain. And she let the current run through.

The man let out a pained yell. That yell only lasted a moment as he turned into that smokey form again. The chain was pulled back and Mikoto frowned. She needed to find a way to deal with that ability. Maybe a wide ranged attack would take him down.

"Alright kid. You really are stuck with the DUPs." The man raised his hand and fired two projectiles. They were like a flare from a flare gun in appearance, heading towards her. Mikoto used magnetism to pull herself out of the way noticing her target beginning to scale the wall as If to escape. She stood on the side of the wall, turned around to watch the projectiles vanish, doing no harm. She turned back to where her target was, but he wasn't there.

"Where did he?" Mikoto looked around. She pulled herself up into the rooftops and looked around. He wasn't in sight. Did he escape that fas-

Mikoto stomped and let loose a burst of sparks to head towards an air duct. Before it can reach the man inside, he was already out. The blast of electricity caught him but he wasn't that damaged. Mikoto stomped on the ground, releasing a wave of electricity outwards. In seconds black dust circled around her time to time before manifesting into some sort of small buzzing sword.

She lunged, boosted by magnetism and that was clearly not expected by her target. He tried to turn into that fiery form, but Mikoto caught him with a slash. The man tumbled down after the attack. Mikoto readied her iron sand again. This was her best option for attacking right no-

A blast of smoke came from the man. It was like a smokescreen. The attack temporarily blinded her, but she can sense him in the electric field she emitted. He was running away. Mikoto closed her eyes, to shield her eyes from the smoke, and swung her sword.

"Don't even think about running away!" The sword extended into a whip, which headed towards the man. She sensed him getting hit, but the attack barely reached him. He was still running.

Finally the dust cleared and Mikoto can see again. The first thing she saw was the man stopping beside a chimney on the other side of the rooftop. She swung her sand whip forward just as the man threw a small swirling fireball towards her. She can dodge it. It was heading for he-no it was heading towards the ground in front of her.

Mikoto redirected her sand into a shield at the same time the fireball struck. The fireball detonated with a small blast, barely any impact at all. Then it detonated again, with a larger blast. Mikoto was actually pushed back a couple of steps despite having the sand block the impact.

"A double explosion?" Mikoto dusted herself as she prepared. She noticed that her target that was on the other side of the roof was standing still again. This time his slash wounds were gone. "How? Your wounds?"

"You have no clue. I did that while I was-huh," the man was now looking around as black sand surrounded him as some sort of cloud. He was completely surrounded by the dust cloud. Yet he was calm, whistling while forming some sort of stance. "The same as that attack of yours huh. Guess you're really aiming to injure me."

"It's over," Mikoto clenched her fist. The clouds converge at the center. Then there was nothing. It didn't matter if he had that fiery smoke form. He can get injured at that state, although he becomes more resistant to damage. But a cloud of that buzzing sand was not something to survive.

The dust clouds dissipated, the dust having lost their magnetism from her. Mikoto expected the man's body to be there. But there was nothing.

Then she felt a draft.

Mikoto slowly turned around, following the red and black dust flowing in the wind. They were gathering onto the other end of the building, forming a small red vortex that sparkled. The smoke was becoming a human figure.

"You… You're not just a dual skill." Mikoto raised her sand sword again. "Are you really an esper?"

"I told you didn't I? I'm not an esper," the human figure was from before. He was completely unharmed, and smiling. "I'm Delsin Rowe. I'm a conduit. I'm a hero, and I'm here to save this place."

Misaka Mikoto was bored earlier. Ever since having left Academy City to do this task, there's really been no one to talk to or converse with. No Imagine Breaker to hunt down. No teleporter lesbian she can fight off. Even that time traveller. But now…

"Well then mister Rowe," the buzzing of the iron sand grew louder. "My name is Misaka Mikoto. I still have to repay you for attacking."

Misaka Mikoto is not bored anymore.

* * *

**Well I really like the concept of absorbing powers from others. And smoke is a pretty interesting power too. I wonder how Sucker Punch would make the game. They better not fail. Though I'm not planning on buying it yet.**

**Anyway please review. If not, well just leave a fave or a follow so I won't suicide thinking that I'm worthless because all I write are crappy fics. I'm joking. Just review~**

**Have a nice day**

**Reference - Alex Mercer**


End file.
